


we both know

by ANIDALCS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Past Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIDALCS/pseuds/ANIDALCS
Summary: “In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul, for a soul.”Ahsoka peered over Anakin’s shoulder, both of them staring into the dark abyss at the bottom of the cliff. Shockingly, Anakin let out a small chuckle, startling his young padawan learner.“Master?” She turned around cautiously to face him. Panic took over her, while he seemed to remain somewhat calm.“So what, one of us has to die?” He glared at the shadowy red figure, who refused to make eye contact. The young jedi knight inhaled a sharp breath.“Okay. Well, I guess we both know who it’s gotta be.”ORa short TCW/Infinity War Vormir AU
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	we both know

**Author's Note:**

> tw for death in this fic! nothing horribly graphic though.  
> also yes the writing is bad, this is my first fic pls be nice !!

“How do we get it?”

“In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul, for a soul.”  
Ahsoka peered over Anakin’s shoulder, both of them staring into the dark abyss at the bottom of the cliff. Shockingly, Anakin let out a small chuckle, startling his young padawan learner.

“Master?” She turned around cautiously to face him. Panic took over her while he seemed to remain completely calm.  
“So what, one of us has to die?” He glared at the shadowy red figure, who refused to make eye contact. The jedi knight inhaled a sharp breath.  
“Okay. Well, I guess we both know who it’s gotta be.”  
“No, Anakin. We can’t do this, there has to be another way! There always is!” She tugged on his left arm’s sleeve, panic and worry only coursing through her blood even more now.  
“Ahsoka, if there was another way then...” he trailed off, staring once again into the pit. “then someone else would have it by now.”  
“Surely you don’t actually believe that.”  
He narrowed his eyes and sympathetically took his young apprentice’s hands.

“Snips, listen to me. Please. I have to do this.”  
“No! Why would you think for a second that I would ever be okay with this? You’re not going anywhere.”  
“If we don’t get this stone then half the universe stays dead! Rex, Master Yoda, Senator Amidala, Master Plo, Duchess Satine, and more! All gone!” Ahsoka could hear the anger begin to take over his voice, she could see it even more in his eyes. A pit of grief began to well in her stomach.

“But you’ll be dead, forever.”  
“We put our lives on the line in every battle we face, Ahsoka. Death is inevitable.”  
“But... Senator Amidala.” She looked at him nervously, expecting outrage from her master. Instead, he took his hand to cup her face and wipe away the tears that were beginning to well.  
“We’ve had a good few years together, and i wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Ahsoka returned his smile. “These past two years have been the best of my life Snips. Training you, fighting battles alongside the 501st, being with my wife. But you have to understand what happens if I don’t do this. If we leave now, half of all existence will never get to see their loved ones again.” She cut him off and pulled him into a tight hug. At this point, Ahsoka was practically sobbing. Anakin’s heart ached more than ever before.

“You‘ll be okay, I promise.” 

After hugging her for a further few minutes, Anakin eventually pulled away. He knew he had to make this quick.  
“I love you, Snips.”  
Throwing off his dark robes, he sprinted toward the edge, nearing closer and closer as Ahsoka’s sobs loudened.  
“Master no!” He could hear her start to catch up with him, but she wouldn’t make it. Guilt tightened its chains on his body as he kept moving forward.  
“Anakin!” 

She’d reached the edge of the cliff, only to see his body laying lifeless at the bottom. A wail of her sorrow ripped through the cold air as she fell to the hard ground. Her fingers gripped painfully at the gravel, making several cuts as they did so. She didn’t try to stop it, just let all of the pain consume her.

A massive bright light beemed in front of her and she yet again ignored it. She ignored everything going on around her and focused only on the image of Anakin’s dead body in her head.  


Suddenly, she‘d felt even colder, but her legs were wet now too. She lifted her head from the ground only to see that she had moved. She was in some sort of shallow lake, a red sun shining sorrowfully up in the sky above. She raised her hand, only to see that she was clutching something. Something warm and glowing.

The soul stone.

She stared in awe as tears once again streamed down her face, as she noticed the lack of her master’s comforting presence in the force. There was an emptiness deep down inside, eating at her. 

A constant and painful reminder that her master was gone.


End file.
